Guren Mk-I (Colorless Memories)
Email message intercepted in India "Hi Chawda daring, how is Area Eleven? I hope the trash there aren't stinking up the place. Smelly fish those Elevens. Our dear Andrey has asked me to ask you about exactly what you intend do about the Guren Mk-I's that you built and made as your first real Knightmare Frames? Since them gathering up cute little dust bunnies seems such a waste. When they could be of use to our fellow buddy groups and fetch a nice price on the Mumbai or even the cesspool that is Roanapur (Andrey and Fry Face knows some good delivery persona and brokers there from their time in that filthy place). '' ''Or possibly Ozzy and his handsome partner when he ever comes back from his personal journey. They could use their own little boy team, we would gain more missions, more clients and be able to fulfil more of our long term aims. You get to have all the little data that pops out from their mainframes. '' C''oo this will work out best for us don't you agree Chawly? '' ''Miss X, Special Operative and Administrator for Peace Mark '' ''p.s Andrey also inquired about a possible future order of a custom version specifically made for someone he has his eye on. '' Guren Mk-I Details The Guren Mk-I (Crimson Lotus Type-01) is a limited production prototype Knightmare Frame model designed by Indian engineer, Rakshata Chowla, that was produced in several numbers within the Militiarized Zone of India. It is the predecessor and testbed for the Guren Mk-II that was sent to Japan and given to the Black Knights. Like other Knightmares Frames designed by Rakshata, the Guren Mk-I features an unconventional pilot seat shaped in the form of a motorbike seat, and a helm-like outgrowth surrounding its retractable head. There are fifteen machines total but currently unused and await pilots for them to come to life. Design and Development Unlike the Guren Mk-II, the Guren Mk-I lacks the signature Radiation Wave Surger on its right arm, and only possesses an ordinary manipulator hand. Instead it utilize several other unique weapons, mostly redesigned weapons of the Guren Mk-II and the Byakuen. It's weaponry consists of the a single slash harken, the Guern Mk-II's fork knife, the Byakuen's combined, jagged edge, irregular blade equipped to one of the knightmare's wrist, and a customized assault rifle that can also fire the Guren Mk-II's 43mm Grenade Launcher. Alternatily, the irregular blade and manipulator hand can be replaced with an armor piercing drill.. Armaments (Guren Mk-I) *x1 Slash Harken *x1 Fork Knife *x1 Assault Rifle w/Grenade Launcher *1x 12-tube Missile Launchers (alternatively loaded with Gefjun Net Unit or x12 or chaff smoke bombs) (mounted in the Integrated Air Glide Wing System) Potential Optional Armaments *x1 Combined Irregular Blade with jagged edges *x1 Armor Piercing Drill Proposed Armaments for (Guren Reverse) *x1 Slash Harken *x1 Fork Knife *x2 Assault Rifles w/Grenade Launching Sniper Capabilities *x1 Sniper Rifle equipped to its right arm *1x 12-tube Missile Launchers (alternatively loaded with x12 or chaff smoke bombs) (mounted in the Integrated Air Glide Wing System if it ever get's made) System Features *Cockpit Ejection System *Landspinner Propulsion System *Air Wing Glide System Intercepted Email message from Area 11 "...X don't call me Chawda again. '' As to your matter. You dare suggest that my firstborn be sold like some old piece of junk to those who would mismanage them! For you to even propose such a thing to me personally. '' ''Do not ever '' do so again. '' This is a mute matter as my client in Japan has expressed there utmost interest in securing my children. For a purpose that they will soon be revealed, though I have already gathered this purpose already. '' ''Regardless it will secure even more valuable data from what I have already from the Black Knights. '' ''As for OZ, N.A will fill you in on the details when you see him next. I have something special in store for him. '' In ''regards for his new request, tell him to speak to Ganabati about this matter. '' ''He's more than capable in handling it, which he knows already. Good Day, Rakshata Chawla, Head of the Black Knights Research and Development Team" Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Knightmares Category:Colorless Memories Category:Colored Memories